Hallucinogen
by Fierce Socks
Summary: Example for the 'Fairy Cakes and Fiction Awards': Victory is a strange high, although she hadn't expected it to be topped so easily.


**A/N: This is an example fic for the FCFAs! Please submit your work by September 1st.**

**The Fairy Cakes and Fiction Awards 2009**

**Title: Hallucinogen  
**

**Author:Fiercest**

**Category: EXAMPLE  
**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

****

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1827561/Fierce_Socks**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Fierce_Socks/1827561/**

**--  
**

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to fly.

To sit upon the dozing moon and laugh with the twinkling stars.

I did it once.

I'm not sure if it was real or a hallucination but while I was under the influence of the black blood I felt like I was leaving my body, floating towards the sky. It was as if my very soul had decided to let go.

For a moment I was afraid that I had lost this time; that Soul couldn't bring me back or had been consumed himself. I kicked myself later for even thinking such a thing. Soul would never let either happen. He is strong, he's my partner. I have to trust in him. We have to trust each other, or we will die.

The fear was replaced by an unexplainable high when I finally mustered up the courage to open my eyes.

I was watching myself from above as I swung my scythe at the witch. I don't know what it was but being up there, so high made me giddy, it made my heart flutter. It made me want to laugh.

So I did.

But eventually I felt that oh so familiar tug on my arm and Soul's voice in my head, calling my name. I blinked and it was over. I was left feeling a little emptier.

I was back in that infinitely dark lake and Soul was reaching for me from above. So I fought and fought to reach him, hoping the horrid emptiness would go away if I just felt him, reached him. I was forever hoping that I wasn't too late, that I didn't take too long.

"We beat her Maka!" he was saying in a desperate voice I rarely ever heard him use, but it was quieting, as if I was floating away. But I was right here, why was he so upset? I suddenly saw black spots and felt like I was suffocating. I panicked, clawing for the surface. And he saw. "Dammit Maka, that is so uncool. This victory means absolutely nothing if you're not here to see it through. So fight it and stop being an idiot!"

He was straining to keep his hand under, to reach for me, and I know he can't do it any longer. So I broke that barrier, swimming to a surface, to a something, that felt an eternity away and grasped his hand.

And like always he was there to pull me out.

X-x-X

Later, all I want to do is collapse. And I do.

He catches me and calls me a wimp and I smile tiredly and laugh heartily but weakly.

Because we did it.

99 and the soul of a witch.

_We won._

Now all we have to do is make it to Shinigami-sama and we make it.

Soul laughs with me because really and _truly _victory is a strange high, only topped once by the strange flight I'd just taken. Soon we're in fits, falling against each other, our legs giving out beneath us, until we're in a heap on the side of the road.

I know we should get up. I know we should get to Shinigami-sama and Papa as soon as possible but I can't bring myself to move from where I am. I look up at Soul Eater Evans, my partner of over three years, someone who knows me inside and out quite literally, only to find he's already asleep beneath me. So pillowing my head against his chest like I have so many times before, I let a more comforting blackness consume me.

We wake up to the vendor who's stall we'd collapsed next to poking us with a carrot and telling us we were scaring off his customers and that we can go look like the bloody death somewhere else.

X-x-X

Hours later here we are. Clean, rested and standing on the podium in front of our friends, family and classmates. I don't think I've ever seen Soul so happy. Not that it's easy to tell, "Being giddy is so uncool," he'd say. You'd think he'd make an exception for such an occasion but oh well, that's Soul.

What bothers me is that though I've just achieved what I've dreamed of for as long as I could remember, that ecstasy I've always dreamed of _isn't enough_. It's like the build up to the final chapter of a long book series only to find the entire thing is a dream sequence. A let down. So I wonder if maybe it wasn't what I wanted in the first place.

"Soul-kun," Shinigami-sama addressed him in his strange, comical voice, "Maka-chan," I couldn't see his face but I imagined his smile under his mask, "Congratulations on your commemorative work. The two of you have showed great progress from the very beginning. You are now the second youngest to ever become a Deathscythe. A better team can be found nowhere else within our world and as such I ask you both to remain here as teachers and protectors of the school as partners once again. Soul, whenever you're ready."

It made me happy.

I hadn't wanted to stay here. At least…I thought I didn't.

I wanted to travel the world like my mother, I wanted to get away from my father, from this place that I grew up in…but I find, as I look out onto the crowd made up of these people that I've grown so close to, grown to love, grown to care for, I don't think I'll ever be able to bring myself to permanently leave.

Strangely that's alright with me.

But it might not be alright with him.

So I turn to face him, not entirely sure what I expect to find only to see him staring at me.

I grin and nod at him, it's his moment now.

He smirks some all knowing smirk and shoves Cromwell's soul into his mouth. And he changes; in an almost imperceptible way, something about him looks different when it's over. I don't know what it is, and I find that I don't know who he is.

The look on his face though, is still the same. That smile that shows all his teeth, it- I wouldn't call it shines but there's no other word to describe it- through those subtle changes that for some unfathomable reason irk me.

I release a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding.

That high is back. The flying feeling. Because I've realized that I'm here and everything's okay, everyone's here.

"Welcome Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn to the profession of Death Scythe and Scythe Meister."

And suddenly that high I'm feeling is topped, because in front of everyone Soul was kissing me.

If this were any other person I probably would have shoved them the hell off me before thoroughly beating them into a very bloody, oozing spinal fluid, pulp.

But it's Soul and nothing really makes sense anymore.

So I decided to just go with it.

**A/N: ****Yes, it did sound cooler in my head.**

**Criticism would be awesome!**

**Sierra**


End file.
